The Wrath of Scorpion
by hmmmmmmmm2010
Summary: Scorpion's haunted past under Shao Kahn has driven the spectre mad. The Shirai Ryu assassin will stop at nothing to avenge himself and his clan. Review please!
1. Betrayal

Fog surrounded the two figures. The two stood a distance away from each other but both had their gazes fixed upon one another. One figured towered over the other, his physical presence was immense. The towering figure's cape flowed in the wind, his helmet the outline of a skull, the pads on his shoulders had spike protruding from them. The figure was at the top of physical perfection. The warrior who stood across from him was also in peak physical condition but did not tower like he did. The warrior was dressed in the garb of his clan, the Shirai Ryu. The ninja proudly wore the clan's yellow upon him. He took did not look intimidated by the immense combatant in front of him.

"You are nothing but a weak pathetic fool, you shall feel the wrath of Shao Kahn!" The emperor of Outworld yelled at the ninja and summoned his war hammer. The ninja took a defensive stance and Shao Kahn charged him and swung the hammer. The ninja flipped over the hammer and landed but as he did Shao Kahn came back around with the hammer and caught him right in the sternum. The ninja doubled over and Shao Kahn used the handle of the hammer to beat into his back. The ninja hit the ground with great impact.

"You suck! Is this the best you have Scorpion? No wonder your clan was eliminated." The emperor let out his infamous laugh and Scorpion grabbed his side as he just watched the emperor just stood mocking him. Smoke began to come from Scorpion's body, He pushed himself to his feet and Kahn's laughing ceased.

"So you really want to die? Again? I'll never understand this issue of pride you foolish ninja carry with you." Kahn readied his hammer, Scorpion rushed him. Scorpion leapt and put his foot out to kick and Shao Kahn swung, as the hammer was to make contact, Scorpion disappeared. The emperor stumbled but quickly regained his balance. He looked around.

"WHERE DID YOU GO SPECTRE? SHOW YOURSELF!" Kahn yelled. As he turned another direction, Scorpions foot connected with his face. The hellspawn had used his teleportation abilities to swing momentum his way. Kahn reeled in pain, Scorpion threw a fist into his upper right shoulder causing Shao Kahn to drop his hammer. Scorpion went into a rage and threw a barrage of punches and kicks. Kahn did all he could to block but his efforts were futile. The anger of the spectre was immense. Scorpion kicked the emperor in the chest knocking him back a great distance. Kahn remained at his feet. Scorpion unleashed the spear, it zigged and zagged its way to Kahn and hit him in the chest.

"GET THE FUCK OVER HERE!" the deep voice boomed. Kahn flew over to Scorpion. Scorpion stood and looked at Kahn as he stood in a daze. Scorpion delivered a low kick to Kahn's knee shattering it. The leader of Outworld was now at the mercy of the fallen Shirai Ryu assassin.

"Go ahead then…Finish me. Killing me still won' t undo what you have done in my name. You win." Kahn lowered his head not looking up at Scorpion. The ninja gripped his kunai and raised it above Shao Kahns head. As Scorpion came down with the spear, a shard of metal hit him in the side of the head knocking him to the ground.

"What the…who?" Scorpion looked up to see Baraka coming to the aid of Shao Kahn. Kahn limped to his feet and teleported the both of them away. Scorpion looked at the void of where they stood. He had come so close to finally avenging himself, to regaining honor for his clan. He had failed…once again. The warrior got up and dusted himself off.

"This isn't over…not by a long shot Kahn. Your blood will spill on this land, and I swear on the graves of my clan you will die by the hand of Scorpion. No other man shall have the honor." With that Scorpions body began to catch on fire. The spectre vanished.


	2. Rage From the Past

"Hanzo, are you ready my son?" a voice spoke to the young warrior.

"Yes father let us begin." Hanzo took an offensive stance and faced his father. Hanzo's father was the grandmaster of the Shirai Ryu. Hattori Hasashi was one of the most revered and feared ninja's in the world. He bore the armor of the Shirai Ryu, the black and yellow garb that all ninja assassins received. Hattori took a defensive stance and stared at his son.

"Fight!" exclaimed the elder. Hanzo immediately wasted no time, he rushed his opponent. He left his feet, he extended his foot aiming to hit his father's chest. As he was about to make contact, Hattori grabbed the young boy's leg and threw him. The apprentice hit the ground with a loud thud. Hanzo punched the ground and rose to his feet. He rushed his opponent again and began to throw a barrage of punches. All were blocked by Hattori; Hanzo threw one last punch. Hattori caught it and began to squeeze his fist bringing the young ninja to his knees. The young warrior let out painful screech as he grasped his right forearm, trying to put pressure to it to cut off the pain. Thinking quickly, Hanzo wrapped his legs aroung Hattori's and tripped him, he ran his masters face into the ground. His master pushed himself to his feet and let out a chuckle as he wiped away a trickle of blood.

"Good young one, you are thinking a bit more then you show." Hattori put his hand out to Hanzo to his feet. Hanzo got to his feet, as he was about to reply back to his master, he felt a deep pain in his stomach. His master delivered the blow so swiftly Hanzo barely had time to register the pain. The ninja crumpled to his feet again.

"Don't ever trust the enemy boy! Have you learned nothing from my teachings! You idiot that is how you will get killed. Never trust anyone in a fight unless they wear the colors of our clan! I never ended this sparring session." Hattori yelled at his son. He delivered a kick to his son's side. The boy fell over, almost crippled in pain. He grasped his side, he couldn't even utter any moans from his pain.

"You bring this upon yourself boy, the Shirai Ryu are ruthless. We do not show mercy to anyone, no matter who they are. Learn this lesson and you will be successful. But as I can see, you have trouble learning most things." Hattori kept criticizing his beaten son.

"This fight is over. Pick yourself up and get cleaned up. Pathetic." Hattori criticized his son. The grandmaster began to walk away. Hanzo grinded his teeth and clenched his fists, he struggled to his feet grasping his left side. The boy grabbed his kunai that was at his hip.

"No…It's not over turn around. Face me!" Hanzo yelled. Hattori turned around to look at Hanzo but failed to recognize what his son wanted.

"What Hanzo? Do you wish to be beaten to death? I would hate to do this to my own son. So much potential, if only you would realize it." He said to him in a demeaning manner. The master and student stared at each other for a few moments. Time seemed to have frozen with the two making eye contact.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Do whatever you were wanting to do." Hattori prodded him.

"Get over here!" Hanzo threw his spear and hit Hattori right in the chest. The young ninja had to use all his strength to pull his father over to him. Hanzo threw an elbow across his father's face and delivered a high kick to his ribs. A loud crack echoed when he made contact to the grandmaster's side. With that the boy fell over. The pain had finally taken it's toll on him, he laid there unconscious. Hattori was recoiling from the hits he had just taken. But with the hits came a sense of pride. His son had shown the anger and hatred it took to be a Shirai Ryu assassin. The boy was slowly becoming a ruthless ninja, it was all a matter of time.

"You've done well…Scorpion." Hattori whispered as he picked the boy's body up to be taken care of.

Scorpion snapped out of his slumber. He was back in his lair in the Netherrealm. The spectre went to the middle of his lair and just sat. He began to meditate, using the powers Hell had granted him he would decide where he needed to go next. The ninja's eyes snapped open. His body began to smoke and eventually burst into flames. The ninja appeared in the middle of a dark forest. Scorpion had come to Outworld in search of a longtime servant of Shao Kahn.

"Reptile…where are you old friend?" Scorpion boomed. The spectre began to search the woods. Strange noises began to be heard and became more frequent as he got deeper into the woods. Finally Scorpion came to a clearing. The forest seemed to be darkest here. Scorpion stopped right in the middle of the clearing and waited. Minutes crept by, Scorpion closed his eyes. His eyes shot open once again and Scorpion put his hand out and began to choke. A lizard donned in green and black ninja clothing was in the grasp of the spectre. Scorpion threw Reptile to the ground.

"Glad to finally find you coward. Still hiding from anything I see. Some things will never change." Scorpion said to Reptile.

"Ahhhh Scorpion…dear friend to what delight do I owe this visit." Reptile hissed at him as he got to his feet rubbing his neck from where Scorpion had put an iron grip on him.

"Shao Kahn…tell me his weaknesses. How can I hit him the hardest? How can I make him suffer the way he's made people like you and countless others suffer." Scorpion asked.

"You fool, I will never betray Lord Shao Kahn. He will dominate the realms and take me with him. I deserve being in these woods right now as I have failed him in my missions in the past. I will prove to him I belong at his side leading his armies to victory. Slaughtering villages and killing those who oppose him. Some of us don't have a problem with that you know Scorpion? We all aren't spineless dogs like you." Reptile crept towards him and poked Scorpion in the chest. Scorpion's hand shot right back around Reptile's neck and the spectre lifted him from his feet.

"Listen here you fool. I do not condemn those who do not need to die. I will not murder innocent people in the sake of some tyrant. I helped him because I thought he could help me. He obviously doesn't want you along for the ride with him you idiot. You're in the middle of the woods getting the life choked out of you. You want to earn your way into his good graces then? Fine I'll give you a chance. Fight me you freak." Scorpion slammed Reptile into the ground. Scorpion gave him some space and let him get up. Reptile was coughing up blood from the impact.

"Fine spectre, we fight!" Reptile screamed and jumped at Scorpion. Scorpion engulfed himself in his hellfire flame and charged at the flying lizard.


	3. Shirai Ryu vs Saurian

Scorpion dove at Reptile. The ninja grabbed the lizard in mid flight and slammed him to the earth. Flames covered Scorpion's hands as he pounded blow after blow into Reptile's face. Scorpion eventually relented and moved away from Reptile.

"Get up you piece of shit." Scorpion bellowed at Reptile. The lizard ninja staggered to his feet. He wiped away the blood dripping from his mouth.

"Try and keep up now Scorpion." Reptile hissed at him, a cloud of green smoke encased him and he disappeared. Reptile had cloaked himself once again, a trick Scorpion had already countered once.

"Really? You want to try this again? Have it your way fool." Scorpion whispered. He closed his eyes and began to concentrate. His eye shot open and he sent his hand out and squeezed. Nothing.

"What the? You were just there. My senses aren't failing me. Where are you coward?" Scorpion began to throw punches and kicks erratically, hoping to hit Reptile. Nothing connected. Scorpion stopped to catch his breath, keeping his eyes up to keep watch. He turned his head to the right and a burning sensation overwhelmed his eyes. Scorpion let out a yell and put his hands to his eyes. Reptile reappeared, laughing while Scorpion groaned in pain and wiped the acid from his eyes.

"Aww does Scorpion not like acid?" Reptile cackled and rushed Scorpion. He began to claw Scorpion, ripping pieces clothing and skin from his body. The Shirai Ryu assassin wasn't able to defend himself, the acid had Scorpion reeling and trying to retreat from Reptile, the lizard refused to show mercy. Blow after blow connected to the bruised body of Scorpion. Reptile knocked the ninja off his feet and stood over him. The lizard began to drip more of his toxic acid over the spectre's face. The pain was becoming almost unbearable for Scorpion. Scorpion threw a desperation kick and connected with Reptile's leg dropping him to his knee.

"Oh, so there is some fight left in you huh spectre?" Reptile taunted. He dragged himself away from Scorpion plotting what else he could do to torture Scorpion. Scorpion kept trying to stop the burning all over his face. Wiping the acid just made the pain even worse than it already was.

_ There must be some way to stop this burning, I can't even see. If I can stop this, then I can kill him. Make him suffer but how...Wait…that's it._ Scorpion thought to himself. The ninja dragged himself to his feet. Scorpion couldn't see, but this option was the only one. Reptile looked on in shock as he saw Scorpion wasn't giving in. Scorpion grabbed his mask and ripped it off. Immediately the human face that had been covered by the mask was gone. Scorpion's skull was lit by the fires of hell. The acid was gone, the Shirai Ryu could see. He tossed his mask to the side and stared at Reptile.

"Now then Reptile, care to get close again?" Scorpion chuckled to himself. The lizard let out a growl of frustration, Reptile summoned a forceball and threw it at Scorpion. The ball came at an incredible speed towards Scorpion. The ball hit Scorpion and continued to go right through him. Reptile's jaw dropped, "What the hell is this? Where are you? What trick is this? You call me a coward?" Reptile yelled in rage. As the last syllable left his mouth he felt a spear enter his back. Scorpion jumped past him, using his momentum he threw Reptile at his forceball. Reptile hit the ball and an explosion was the reaction. The lizard was launched back towards Scorpion, the ninja leapt into the air and began to launch blow after blow into Reptile. The impact of the blows were great, with the last three punches and kicks, Scorpion shattered Reptile's ribs and sternum. Scorpion once more grabbed Reptile by his throat and slammed him into the ground, shattering a few of his vertebrae. Reptile remained motionless on the ground. Scorpion dusted himself off and looked on at his enemy.

"Is that it? Reptile you used to be a warrior until you reverted back to that beast form. No wonder Shao Kahn banished you out in the middle of these woods. You have the creepy personality of a hermit." Scorpion's mocks tore at Reptile but the fallen warrior was crippled in pain. Scorpion walked over and picked up Reptile and brought him to his knees.

"Kill me…Shao Kahn will kill you. My death will not be in vain. Lord Shao Kahn will rule the realms and you will die once again Scorpion, except this time Kahn will claim your soul." Reptile pathetically laughed. Scorpion backed away from him.

"Fine then. Wherever you end in the afterlife, hopefully you aren't such a pathetic excuse for a warrior." Scorpion said as he launched the spear. The rope wrapped around Reptile's thighs and Scorpion ripped as hard as he could. Reptile's legs came flying off and Reptile screamed in pain. Scorpion then looked at Reptile as his enemy squirmed in pain. Scorpion then opened his mouth, he unleashed hellfire all over Reptile. The lizard let out one final scream and then finally gave into his injuries and the fire. Scorpion looked on at his burning corpse. After a few minutes the fire was finally extinguished. Scorpion went to where he had dropped his mask and grabbed it. He put his mask back on giving him a human face once more…other than the white eyes. At that moment, Scorpion felt a pain inside his head. He closed his eyes and a vision flashed of something on Reptile. The pain subsided, Scorpion walked over to the cadaver and examined it. Upon further investigation, he found a scar. One made by that of a Tarkatan blade.

"Baraka…the army…no." Scorpion clenched his fist and immediately took off running towards the end of the forest. He needed to find the Tarkatan Horde. The former unit he led while a general in the army of Shao Kahn. These ruthless warriors needed to be stopped.


	4. Kill or Be Killed

Hattori sat in the training area of the Shirai Ryu clan. He looked to the sky, clouds had begun to block the sun. The beautiful day seemed to be pushed out, the feelings of happiness had turned to misery. A messenger ran to the Grandmaster and whispered something to him. Hattori shook his head and the messenger ran back to inform the squad.

"Hanzo, come here boy. I have something to show you. Something that will serve as a true test to any Shirai Ryu." Hattori spoke softly as he looked on to the warrior being brought before him.

"What is it master?" Hanzo asked. The boy had grown into a young adult, his body at peak condition. He was working his way to the top of the Shirai Ryu assassins.

"Let us see if you're training is truly complete. Boy, do you know what a Tarkatan is?"

"No master."

"These creatures are beings of great evil. They slaughter villages, rape the women, eat the children. They show no regard to life outside of their own Horde. While we as Shirai Ryu do not go about protecting others, we do not tolerate such behavior is that understood?"

"Yes master. May I ask why I need to know this?"

"A scouting party saw a village being terrorized by these creatures. By the time they were able to come to their aid, it was too late. The village was burnt to the ground and most were dead or injured. This group found one feeding on the carcass of a child. They decided to bring it back here. You will end it's life. You have no choice boy. Once you have finished the job locate the Horde and give them back what is theirs. Is that understood? Go put on the clan's uniform, you fight at twilight."

"Yes master." Hanzo replied in an emotionless tone. He had never killed before, it was time for him to earn his place amongst the warriors of the clan. Hanzo returned to his room and donned the armor of the clan, the yellow and black garb felt at home on him. He sat in his room and meditated. Word quickly spread around the village about the fight to come. Noise began to erupt from the arena. Hanzo began to breathe heavily and become light headed. _What if I can't do this? The whole clan will be watching…It's kill or be killed…_The young warrior's eyes snapped opened and he rose to his feet. He made his way to the arena entrance and opened the doors. Cheers from the thousands rained down upon him. Most shouting encouragement and others yelling of the clan's pride. Hanzo walked to the middle of the arena. He looked around taking in the scene around him. As his he looked back around he saw the doors at the other end of the arena open. Out came the Tarkatan he had heard of, the beast being dragged by an elder on a chain. The monster was gnashing its razor-sharp teeth at him, they were dripping with blood from its feast. The elder member of the clan leading it in took its chain off freeing him. The monster grabbed a hold of the old man and bit into him, killing him instantly. Hanzo's eyes widened as he witnessed this. He knew Hattori had ordered this to happen to frighten him. Hanzo didn't move his eyes from the monster.

"FIGHT!" boomed a voice from deep within the crowd. With that the Tarkatan charged the young ninja and took him to the ground. The monster pummeled him with blows. Hanzo did all he could to protect himself, but the monster wouldn't let up. _Kill or be killed…The Shirai Ryu are ruthless_. Hanzo let those thoughts ring in his head. He finally gathered himself and grabbed the monster and flung him off of him. The warrior flipped himself to his feet and took a defensive stance. The Tarkatan was scrambling around in the dirt but eventually made it to his feet.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! SCARED BOY? I'LL BE RIPPING THE FLESH FROM YOUR BONES SOON ENOUGH!" The monster yelled at Hanzo. It grabbed a handful of dirt and threw it into the Shirai Ryu's eyes. The young warrior screamed as it hit his eyes. The crowd roared at the sound of agony. _Shit I cant see! Rub this out, that fucking cheater! Wait? That sting? _ Hanzo was able to clear his eyes in time to see the Tarkatan slashing him in the chest with one of its deadly forearm blades.

"SURPRISE BOY! YOU CAME TO THIS FIGHT WITHOUT A WEAPON! DIE IN FRONT OF YOUR CLAN!" The monster charged and began to slash wildly. _Kill or be killed…kill him…no make him suffer…that is the way of the Shirai Ryu_. With that Hanzo composed himself and began to use any acrobatic he could to dodge the blades of the monster. The monster slashed until it had worn itself out. It began to deep heavily.

"NOT BAD PUNK. LET'S SEE WHAT YOU GOT." The monster dared Hanzo. Hanzo took an offensive stance and then used his speed to his advantage. The warrior ran into the Tarkatan and grabbed him.

"Feel the fist of the Shirai Ryu." Hanzo said and with that the monster felt a punch fly into his stomach, then his head, then his back and then just a barrage of punches. The crowd yelled in excitement as they saw Hanzo unleash an attack they had never seen. The young one was moving so fast you could only see after images of him. The warrior had delivered hundreds of punches within a mere amount of time. The monster doubled over in pain. As he began to compose himself and rise up, he felt a fist rise underneath his chin and send him high into the air. The monster roared as he came back to the earth. The impact was immense on the monster. He struggled to his feet as he listened to the crowd.

"KILL HIM!"

"FINISH HIM NOW HANZO!"

The monster looked on at his opponent, the warrior had his arms crossed, just staring at him. The monster roared and charged him once again. The Tarkatan swung at him with his forearm blade once again. Hanzo dodged him and grabbed a hold of the blade and ripped it out of his arm. The crowd exploded in cheers, finally getting the blood they desired. The beast cried out as he fell to his knees, grabbing his bloody right forearm.

"NO…NO NO NO. THIS ISNT POSSIBLE. I AM NOT A TARKATAN WITH ONLY ONE BLADE. YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!" The Tarkatan lunged out at Hanzo with his left forearm blade. The monster felt the blade rip away from his body. He cried out once again. He was in tears when he looked up at Hanzo, the Shirai Ryu was holding both his bloody blades. The Tarkatan looked into his eyes, he didn't see the same warrior that came in. This warrior looked at him with no sympathy.

"Please…don't kill me." The bloodied monster begged. He gathered the energy to make it to his feet. He was wobbling back and forth.

"Please…just let me go. I will see it the Horde never returns to this part. I promise. Let me live." The monster pleaded through his sobs. _Kill…or be killed. _Hanzo began to walk slowly towards the monster.

"You showed no such mercy to that village, you killed those men, defiled the women and devoured the children." Hanzo said as he swung of the forearm blades at the Tarkatan. They made a clean cut through his legs. The monster fell once more, grabbing, screaming, and sobbing even louder to the delight of the crowd.

"I will not allow for monster's such as you to get away with your crimes."

"WHAT? YOU ALL ARE THE PROTECTORS OF THESE POOR FARMERS?"

"No. We are the Shirai Ryu."

"FINISH HIM!" the crowd was growing impatient. Hanzo impaled the body of the Tarkatan with one blade and hoisted him into the air. The crowd screamed with glee as the young warrior brought the other blade through the monster's neck. His head fell to the ground and Hanzo dropped the blades. He picked up the Tarkatan's head and held it up. The crowd erupted at his victory, yells congratulating Hanzo of his victory were ringing. Hanzo bowed and walked to the arena door and left, still clenching his enemies head. Hanzo made his way to Grandmasters room.

"Congratulations, Hanzo you did well."

"Thank you master. I was coming to inform you of my departure to fulfill my other duty."

"Good. Hanzo you earned your title today. From this day forward Hanzo is dead. You are now known as Scorpion. With your kill you have earned this name."

"Thank you master."

"Now finish this task and return to me."

"Yes master."

Scorpion made his way out of the Grandmasters room and through the village. He walked through the crowds bestowing congratulations and remarks about his fight. He did not stop, he wanted to find the horde. He desired more blood.


	5. Murdered In Cold Blood

The spectre rushed out of the woods and was immediately greeted by smoke and ash flying everywhere. A burnt village greeted him, he was too late. Baraka and his Horde had already decimated the village. Scorpion made his way into the village, he looked around slowly. The smell of burnt flesh lingered in the air. The image of the village brought back memories to Scorpion. How he had done the same to Tarkatan when he went to their camp. Dread overwhelmed the spectre, he sat down and grabbed his head. _How could I do this? What was wrong with me? Hattori…this is your fault. You lying piece of shit. _Scorpion closed his eyes and began to meditate and send himself back. His mind raced with transgressions of the past…

Years had passed since the Tarkatan massacre as it was to be called. The massacre when Scorpion went into the camp of the Horde and slaughtered most of the monsters, men, women, children. He annihilated anything that crossed his path. Once his bloodlust had been satisfied, he found some dry grass and gathered a few pieces of flint. He lit the grass on fire and set a few huts ablaze. The warrior made his way out of the village as it was consumed by the flames. He didn't bother checking for survivors, it was of no concern to him. Scorpion would return to the Shirai Ryu and would go on to become one of the most feared assassins of the clan. He would take a wife, surprising many that a being of such violence could love. Even more were surprised when his wife gave birth to their son. Scorpion had the life he had always dreamed of. Hattori grew weary of Scorpion's strength and fame and called him to come see him one day. Scorpion went into the Grandmasters room and listened to what his elder had to say. "Sasori, I have something to ask of you on behalf of the clan. I need you to bring me the Map of the Elements. You will find this in the Shaolin Temple that is under control of the Order of Light. Now go Sasori."

"Yes master. And by the way, I still only answer to Scorpion." The assassin growled as he made his way out of the room. The Grandmaster clasped his hands together and smiled to himself. It took Scorpion two weeks to find the Shaolin Temple. Once he located it he waited until nightfall to avoid having to deal with many of the monks. Scorpion made his way near the entrance. Two monks stood guard, Scorpion gathered some pebbles and launched them hitting a few buildings nearby. One of the guards went out to investigate, the other stood by keeping an eye out. The monk turned to look to his left and was caught with a punch, before he could let out a cry, Scorpion snapped his neck. The assassin gathered the body and let it down gently. Scorpion entered the temple, the inside of the building was vast. Scorpion looked around at the decorations around him, he began to make his way up the stairs until he found himself on a flat platform. The map lay on a stone surface before him. Scorpion advanced towards the surface and grabbed the map. _I came all this way for a piece of paper? This is ridiculous…why didn't he just send a fucking youngling after this_. Scorpion began to make his way back towards the door, when suddenly a ball of ice flew in front of him.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Scorpion yelled as he jumped back from the blast.

"Relinquish the map Shirai Ryu scum." The aggressor mumbled.

"SHOW YOURSELF LIN KUEI!" Scorpion roared. Out from the shadows stepped Sub-Zero, a ninja of the deadly Lin Kuei clan, rivals of the Shirai Ryu.

"Who sent you here anyways? You blue ball looking fuck."

"If you must know my master, Hattori"

"What did you say?" Scorpion said in disbelief, "That isn't possible, Hattori is Grandmaster of the Shirai Ryu, that man is my father. He would never join you." Scorpion couldn't believe it, had his whole upbringing been a lie? Scorpion could remember Hattori ever since he was little.

"You fool, Hattori has already informed me about you. Your name is Hanzo Hasashi. Hattori isn't your real father. He murdered your father and took you as his prize. Sure the Shirai Ryu may be your family but think of this. Your whole life was a lie." Chuckled Sub-Zero, he loved the look of sadness that had overcome Scorpion.

"Enough of this talk. I'll end your life for you Scorpion." Sub-Zero exclaimed as he rushed Scorpion. Scorpion looked at the charging ninja, he turned his despair into hatred and began his charge. The two ninjas met. Fists flew at extreme speeds, the battle raged on with neither gaining to upper-hand. Scorpion was slowly wearing down, his punches and kicks began to lose their intensity. Sub-Zero capitalized on this and threw a punch that shattered the Shirai Ryu's jaw. Scorpion fell to his knees in pain. Sub-Zero approached him and picked him up and held him by the throat.

"Any last words, Scorpion?" Sub-Zero laughed as his foe let out a moan. Without wasting anymore time Sub-Zero froze Scorpion's throat and grabbed his body with his free hand and ripped. Scorpion's spine tore away from his body. The greatest warrior of the Shirai Ryu was dead…

Scorpion snapped out of his trance. _Sub-Zero paid with his life. Now you will do the same old man._


	6. The Truth In The Town Of Fujian

Scorpion finally rose to his feet and surveyed the destroyed village. The spectre took a moment of silence and then began to journey through the wasteland's of Outworld. A burning sensation began to guide him, Scorpion sensed that he was near. The spectre passed through numerous mountains and valleys following the burn. Scorpion finally arrived in a village known as Fujian, the citizens did not dare linger around him to long, they had heard the stories.

Scorpion had been resurrected from the dead years ago, his anger and hatred for Hattori would not let him rest in peace. The spectre had been reborn to a world where the Shirai Ryu had been slain by Sub-Zero. Hattori had given him all the secrets of the clan, there was nothing that could have stopped him. Scorpion had taken great pleasure in torturing his murderer and avenging his clan. But with Hattori still alive he could not take pride in the victory. Scorpion had allied himself with Shao Kahn to find the traitor. Scorpion had murdered hundreds of villagers, spreading terror with the reborn Tarkatan Horde. Scorpion to this day regretted what he had done in the name of the Emperor. Kahn had personally assured Scorpion he would help him find Hattori, Scorpion fell for the trap. Kahn attempted to have Scorpion killed once more once Kahn found no more use for him.

As Scorpion walked through the village, he saw the fear in the eyes of the people. Mothers hugged their children tightly, watching every move he made. One of the guardians approached him, "May I ask what business you have here…assassin?" the guardian growled at him. The burning inside of Scorpion increased vastly. He looked upon the man, the guardian was an old and gnarled by his age, scars of battles wore proudly on his face.

"I…I have come in search of one known as Hattori. " Scorpion whispered

"That old fool? He was killed years ago. One of Lord Shao Kahn's death squad's killed him." The guardian chuckled. Scorpion clenched his fist's and cursed underneath his breath, and then it hit him. He had been too busy dwelling on finding Hattori lately. The images he had seen had brought about the hatred for his old master and had distracted him from his true goal…the death of Shao Kahn and the Tarkatan Horde. _The old fool got what was coming to him...Kahn forgive me for my foolishness. It should have been you all along, you killed him and didn't even bother letting me know. Your time shall come. _ The spectre began to smoke, and the villagers all looked on. Scorpion exploded into flames and was gone. The village exploded in jubilation his departure.

Scorpion appeared in front of the dark city Lei Chen, capital of Outworld. The spectre looked on from a distance. The gates were well guarded. But this would be no problem for the deadly Scorpion.


	7. Said The Spider To The Fly

Scorpion awoke from his slumber, he had taken his time to devise a strategy to infiltrate Lei Chen. The guards would not be a problem, it was the layout of the city that proved a problem for the spectre. The sheer size and number of guards and Tarkatan were great. Scorpion had experienced visions in his sleep and came to the conclusion that he must no longer hang on to any of his human nature in this hunt for justice, he must no longer let Hanzo play a role in these fights. There would be no more mercy. Scorpion began to walk through the thin trees of the forest he had taken refuge in. He made his way onto a walking path, milling about the crowd of people coming in and out. He paid close attention to the guards, they were brutes, if a citizen even looked at them wrong. Scorpion stopped at a booth outside of the city and stole a cloak while the owner was not looking. He put the hood over his head and continued to make his way towards the gate. In a matter of minutes he found himself a few hundred feet away. As he grew closer he witnessed the guards pathetic behavior once more. A woman was carrying her sickly child into the gates, hoping to find aid for the boy.

"Where do you think you're going miss?" the first guard chuckled.

"Please, excuse me. My son is sick and I need to see a medicine man. I'm sorry to be an inconvience." The woman said quietly. The other guard moved over in front of the woman.

"Sorry ma'am but if the boy cannot walk himself, he cannot enter." The guard laughed. He snatched the boy away from his mother and threw him to the ground. A crowd began to gather around the scene, most booing the guards and their taunting of the boy. Scorpion watched and walked by, as he made his way past the crowd he saw the guards begin to kick and spit on the child. Scorpion saw his mother weeping and trying to protect her son. _This is not your business, keep moving, you're already through the gate. _Scorpion turned back to see the woman get up into the face of one of the guards, she slapped him across the face. The guard wiped the blood away from his mouth and struck the woman. Scorpion looked on, the crowd did nothing but jeer, they did not wish to watch this woman die, but they themselves did not want to die. Scorpion turned and kept walking.

"Had enough yet you little bitch?" the first guard said as he drew his whip and began to whip the mother. She lay over her son, crying and screaming with every lash. The second guard grabbed her and threw her to the ground and grabbed her son.

"How much do you love your mommy?" the guard snarled.

"She…she's my world. Don't hurt her anymore…please." The boy said weakly through sobs.

"Oh don't hurt her, I see that is understandable. How about this I'll just kill her then, that way there is no more pain for mommy." The guard laughed and drew his sword. The boy began to sob and beg for his mother's life as loud as he could through his weakness. The first guard grabbed hold of her and put her arms behind her back as the second guard drew closer and put the sword to her throat.

"So what are your mommy's last words going to be? Let's guess 'Oh, please don't kill me. I need to save my son!'" Both guards laughed hysterically at this dark humor. The boy cried and wiped tears from his face as he looked his mother in the eyes.

"Say hello to the Elder God's bitch." The guard drew his sword back and raised it high above his head.

"GET THE FUCK OVER HERE!" The guard felt a spear pierce his throat. Blood splattered everywhere. The crowd and the other guard looked on in amazement. The spear ripped the guards head away from his body. The boy, his mother and the crowd looked on in amazement. The other guard looked on in great anger.

"WHO DID THIS? SHOW YOURSELF!" with that the crowd parted. Before the guard stood a cloaked figure.

"WHAT IS YOUR NAME FOOL?"

"My name is of little importance. What you have done is unacceptable, what gives you the right to mock and harass citizens like this?" the cloaked figure began to walk slowly towards the guard until he was right upon him.

"I HAVE BEEN GIVEN THE RIGHT BY THE GREAT EMPEROR SHAO KAHN TO PROTECT AND MAINTAIN ORDER IN LEI CHEN. THIS WOMAN WAS TRYING TO ENTER THE CITY THROUGH IMPROPER MEANS."

"Shut your fat ass up, I saw what happened you deny this woman the right to help her child. I won't allow this."

"ENOUGH! DIE NOW SMALL MAN!"

The guard swung his whip, the figure gripped the lash with his hand and ripped it away from the guard. The guard began to swing his arms around in a fury, lunging at the moving cloaked figure. He could not seem to hit him. The mother and son made their way into the edge of the crowd where they gladly accepted them and held onto them as they all watched in amazement. The guard tired himself out and fell to his knees gasping for air.

"WHO, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"The worst fucking memory you'll have in the Netherrealm."

"WHA-" The guard was cut off by a knee into his face. The guard flew into the air, his ankle was grabbed by his opponent, the figure slammed him into the ground. Back broken, face bloodied, the guard began to beg for his life.

"My sons, my daughters, my wives they won't be able to survive without me! Please! Stop!" the guard cried out. The figure put one powerful foot down on the man's chest, his ribs shattered like glass.

"You should have thought of them before, how selfish of you. But tell me what is your name? I'll find it in my heart to let them know of your death." The figured spoke softly. Most of the travelers on the path had even stopped to watch the bloody ordeal in front of them. Never had anyone seen a guard of Shao Kahn break like this.

"My name is…My name is La…." The figure once again stomped the man, this time crushing his skull.

"It doesn't matter what your name is, you piece of shit." The figure bellowed as his opponent died. The crowd broke into celebration, they swarmed the figure hugging and congratulating him. The figure thanked them for their applause and they all entered the city, still in awe of what they saw. Scorpion turned his attention to the boy and his mother. He saw them just staring at him, tears of joy in their eyes.

"Thank you so much sir. Words cannot describe the debt we owe you. Please come with us to the doctor, that way we can reward you afterwards." The mother said with glee.

"No thank you ma'am. I do not need a reward for doing what was needed. I do however have something for you both. Please allow me to help you all once more." Scorpion politely said. The woman nodded her head and Scorpion motioned for the boy. The mother nodded once more, handing her son to the cloaked man. Scorpion held the boy and began to focus. The blood, the spit, the dirt that covered the boy disappeared. The boy's sickly complexion vanished. His mother looked on, not believing what she saw. Scorpion set the boy down, he was at peak health, he had regained his playfulness and childish nature that had been taken from him because of his sickness. Scorpion then put a hand on the mother's shoulder. She was healed as quickly as herself, her beauty had been restored, her scars left from the whip washed away. The mother and son embraced each other in tears, the blessing they had received. When they turned to look for the figure they couldn't find him. He had completely vanished.

Scorpion had finally made into a back alley of Lei Chen, he discarded his robe as to not draw attention from the witnesses of the fight. He jumped into a crowded marketplace, he saw in the distance Shao Kahn's Coliseum. Scorpion made his way into the central plaza, where the crowd had witnessed his fight were still in a state of jubilee. Scorpion was happy with what he had done, he did not need to sacrifice the lives of others in suffering to accomplish his goal. The spectre was motivated to bring about honor to his clan anyway possible. At this moment in time Scorpion promised to protect those in need after his ordeal with Shao Kahn. A loud gong snapped Scorpion out of this personal euphoria when he saw a small militia of Tarkta making their way down the stairs leading to the Spire. Scorpion made his way back into the alley and grabbed the cloak. The Tarkatan Horde came and began to abuse the crowd celebrating, teasing and mocking them. Baraka emerged out of his pack and began to question an older member of the group.

"What is the cause for celebration old man?" He hissed through his razor sharp teeth.

"The guards we saw what happened to them. We saw what is coming to Shao Kahn! We don't have to fear you any longer." The old man said proudly to Baraka.

"What did you just say?" Baraka growled as he grabbed the old man by the neck and hoisted him high into the air. He extended his blade from his other arm to the old man's throat.

"Repeat yourself, you old bastard."

"Let him go, I am the one you are looking for." The cloak figure appeared from the depths of the entire crowd watching.

"So you're the one who has all these people so excited? What did you do to those guards that gave these people so much hope?"

"I broke them in half, like the pathetic souls they were Baraka. The same will happen to you."

Baraka began to smell the figure from afar.

"It can't be…Reptile was supposed to end you." Baraka's eyes widened. His Horde circled the two warriors. There was no way out for either, unless they wanted to meet a bloody end composed of blades and teeth. The figure began to give out energy and took a defensive stance. He yelled and flames exploded from underneath the Horde, engulfing and incinerating them all. A fire tornado encased the two warriors now.

"Scorpion…No…this can't be." Baraka looked at him in terror.

"Yes Baraka. Prepare yourself." Scorpion mumbled. He took this chance and launched his spear at the chosen warrior of Shao Kahn.


	8. A Glimpse of True Power

Baraka deflected the spear away from him, he stood with his eyes wide open, a look of horror had overcome him. No one, even with an army had ever tried to take Lei Chen, and here was Scorpion, a spectre who had no allies had come into the city looking to kill Shao Kahn and anyone who stood in his way.

"What is bothering you Baraka? Did you really not expect the fires of hell to consume you so quickly?" Scorpion growled at his opponent.

"You…You're insane. Even if you do kill me Shao Kahn will obliterate you. Just like he had the Lin Kuei obliterate your clan." Baraka nervously laughed. Scorpion stood up straight clinching his fists.

"Very poor words Tarkata. You already know what I did to your people before. I nearly wiped them from the face of all the realms. After I have avenged myself and my clan I will follow through what I started when I was young." Scorpion said to him. Baraka snarled and unleashed the blades from within his arms.

"ENOUGH TALKING! ILL RIP YOUR FLESH FROM YOUR BODY AND DEVOUR YOU!" Baraka roared and charged Scorpion. The blades of the Tarkata began to slash wildly at him. Scorpion evaded the barrage as well as he could. When Baraka finally relented, the damage to Scorpion had been done. Slashes lined his black and yellow garb. Baraka laughed, Scorpion might as well have sealed his own doom. Baraka began to hack and slash once more, Scorpion disappeared as Baraka was about to connect his blade to him. _I'm making the same mistakes as I did when I fought Reptile. I have to follow through with what I have decided. Make him suffer. _The thought resonated through Scorpion's mind as he made his way through the Netherrealm portal's. _My next move will end this fight now. _

"Where are you coward? You preach of murdering Shao Kahn and I yet you do not show yourself?" Baraka screeched. He circled the inside of the infernal tornado. Baraka dragged his blades across the ground creating sparks to amuse himself.

"I guess the true colors are coming through. You are Shirai Ryu after all." Baraka chuckled to himself. He withdrew his blades and crossed his arms. He stood there, paying attention to everything, the crackle of the tornado, the sounds of the wind and people outside looking on. After a few minutes, Baraka gazed upward. The tornado was unraveling, seconds flew by and its very existence had ceased. The crowd looked on in horror. There Baraka stood cackling wildly.

"You idiots! He tucked his tail and ran! There was no way he would stand up to me let alone Shao Kahn!" Baraka couldn't control himself, the look of heartbreak on the people's faces brought joy to his heart. He saw more guards coming down from Shao Kahns spire to restore order. He waited until they reached the crowd. Upon their arrival, he ordered the massacre of the crowd. He laughed and began to make his way towards the spire as the attack commenced. A Tarkata grabbed an older woman from the crowd to make an example of her. He jumped and snarled at her to humiliate her in front of them. They all looked at him jeering but not daring to move. He finally grabbed her by the throat and put the blade to her throat as she wept.

"Do not cry, that will spoil the meat." The Tarkata joked facetiously. He drew back his blade and turned away looking at it. He turned back to the woman. His face was met with the very fires of hell. The old lady disappeared. The Tarkata was dead. The guards and the rest of the Horde looked on in confusion. They grabbed more citizens to slaughter but each met the same fate. All of them were consumed by the very fire of hell. Baraka turned back to see the slaughter of his own men and Shao Kahn's guards. His eyes wide looking on at their burning corpses, he made his way back down the stairs. He turned his head looking at members of the crowd. The clouds overhead turned a mix of grey and orange, the light gave the land the look of the Netherrealm. For once in his life, Baraka felt terror.

"Baraka….." a voice boomed. Baraka turned and looked back towards Shao Kahn's castle. In the horizon beyond the castle, the colossus rose.

"NO! NO! IT CAN'T BE!" Baraka screamed. The giant behind the castle was none other than Scorpion. Scorpion capitalized on Baraka's lack of action. He grabbed the leader of the Tarkatan Horde and squeezed him in his hand. Baraka let out yells, he unleashed his blades trying to free himself. It was of no consequence. Scorpion finally ended the torture, he smashed Baraka through the ground, killing him as well as sending him to his new home in the depths of Hell.

The sky returned to its normal color, the crowd stood there speechless. They had witnessed what had happened, but all they saw was Baraka seemingly floating in air. Scorpion had rendered himself visible only to his victim. Flames burst open in the middle of the plaza where the carnage had taken place, Scorpion emerged from the ground. The crowd looked on at him in awe. Scorpion quietly began to walk towards the palace. As he made his way to the top of the steps, the doors burst open. A small group of Shao Kahn's guards poured out and circled him as he continued to walk. Scorpion stopped in the middle of them and looked at the group's attempt to trap him. Fire began to slowly form in his hands, he began to raise one towards a guard when a voice boomed.

"SCORPION! You fool, if you wanted to see me all you had to do was ask." Shao Kahn made his way through the guards. He stood a distance away from Scorpion, watching him. Moments passed by before anything was said. Most of the citizens of Lei Chen had come out to see what was going on now. They looked on as their emperor looked on at the assassin.

"I know you have come here looking for a fight, but first Scorpion I wish to speak with you. Follow me." Shao Kahn turned and made his way into his palace. Scorpion followed him, closely watched by the guards. Once they all had made their way inside the doors slammed shut.


	9. Rebirth

They made their way to the throne room of Shao Kahn. The emperor took his seat on his throne and looked on as Scorpion stood in front of him.

"Scorpion, don't be a fool. You may regret the deeds you have done in my name but you must remember; I never forced you into my army you gladly accepted." Kahn said looking down at Scorpion.

"You promised me you would help me find Hattori and that it would be me that would have his head. Whenever I asked if anything had been heard of his whereabouts, you said nothing had been heard. You had me become a ruthless killer like the Lin Kuei! I was no better than the men that murdered my clan. I slaughtered men, women and children, fought along the vile armies of Tarkatan and Centaurs! You turned me into your own personal assassin! Anyone you didn't like or spoke out against you, you had me kill them and didn't return the favor! Tell me now why I shouldn't kill you now Kahn? ANSWER ME!" Scorpion could no longer contain the anger that had resided in him for so long. The pain, hatred, and remorse had eaten at him.

"You dare challenge The Great Shao Kahn? Shirai Ryu, you are a fool! Hattori had always been under my control and he betrayed my trust. He knew I would have that clan wiped from the face of the realms as well as himself! Why do you think he had the Lin Kuei kill you and your clan? He wanted a way out and protection you idiot! I killed him because he was mine to kill not yours! To hell with you and your clan you pathetic piece of shi—" Kahn said as his face met with Scorpion's fist. Scorpion consumed his fists with hellfire and beat the emperor's face mercilessly. He took the emperor to the floor and continued his onslaught. Shao Kahn's guards swarmed him and pulled him off the emperor and began to savagely beat him until he began to lie motionless on the ground. The sacred garb of the Shirai Ryu that Scorpion had worn for so long in his many battles had been ripped off of him. His mask gone and his clans colors ripped from him. His body was exposed, the body of a human except his head, his bare skull a reminder of his death. Shao Kahn pulled himself from the floor and walked to Scorpion's body and grabbed him by the throat and lifted him in the air. To add insult to his injury, Kahn ripped the kunai that had been a part of Scorpion for so long away from him.

"You want to die? Then so be it. We will meet in the Coliseum. The last of the Shirai Ryu will have a public execution. Leave him in a cell!" Shao Kahn yelled at his guards. Scorpion groaned as his body was dragged to a holding cell in the upper palace. The guards opened the door and threw him in the cell and slammed the door and left him. Scorpion lay there for hours…

"Hanzo…" a voice echoed.

"Wha…What-t?" Scorpion said weakly.

"Hanzo, it's me. Kana." The voice spoke back to him.

"Kana? No this can't be…" Scorpion began to lift himself slowly from the floor and propping himself against a wall. He sat there waiting for the voice to reply. _I should have known better…those guards beat me senseless and I start hearing things…My existence…misery._

"Hanzo…it is me. Jubei and I have come to meet with you, my love." The voice was more pronounced this time. Scorpion looked up, there stood the ghosts of his dead family. He looked on in awe. If he had a face the tears would have rolled down his cheeks. Scorpion was quick to hide his appearance.

"Don't look at me. I am a disgrace to you, to my son, to my clan. I put my own desire to kill Hattori above what I promised you all. To never murder the innocent. I don't even know what to say." Scorpion buried his bare skull into his hands.

"Papa, it is ok. Mama explained everything. You wanted to find the Grandmaster. You needed help and that man said he would. Do not be ashamed papa. I love you." Jubei said to his father as his ghost walked over and sat by his father leaning his head on his shoulder. His mother followed and sat on the other side of Scorpion.

"Hanzo, you regret what you did. You know it was wrong, that is the difference between you and him. That man has no regard for a life of any being. We do not look down upon you. You are still Hanzo Hasashi, the greatest and most feared general of the Shirai Ryu. But more importantly Hanzo, even in death you are still my husband and still Jubei's father. Neither of us would trade that honor even for a chance to walk amongst the living once more. None of your fellow warriors would trade the honor of fighting along with you to live once more. We all are a part of you now and nothing will change that." Kana said leaning her head on Scorpion's shoulder and grabbing his hand away from his face to hold it. Scorpion was overwhelmed with despair, tears would have been rolling down his face if he had more than a bare skull.

"I…I don't know what to say…" Scorpion muttered.

"Master Hanzo, we will not stand to see this emperor in power!" A familiar voice said. Scorpion looked up; the cell had become full with the spirits of his clan. The spectre slowly rose to his feet, grasping both Kana and Jubei's hands. They made their way into the middle of the cell where all eyes were on him. Voices filled the room. Shouts of encouragement and praise of the great General Hanzo Hasashi and how he would bring the Shirai Ryu back to glory. Finally all the voices converged and became one.

"Hanzo, We the Shirai Ryu are one within you. Every fight we are with you. We have seen what Shao Kahn has done to you. He has disrespected you and our clan. We shall bestow upon you new armor of the clan. It will help you in the ensuing fight. You will defeat Kahn and as the emperor and his generals crumble, you will need to protect the innocent. You cannot do this alone though, another will help you. He will reveal himself in time." The voice boomed from all the spirits. With that the spirits flew into Scorpion, they became one with him. Scorpion felt power surge through him. Power he had never felt before. He looked down at his hands, they were replaced with his yellow and black garb. This time it was different, the garb was more than cloth. It had become fully formed armor, the design based upon Hanzo's codename. Scorpion let out a yell as the final spirits flew into him. He stood in the center of his room and just began to wait...

The door flew open, two guards walked in.

"Put the shackles on him." The fatter one of the two barked. The guard approached Scorpion slowly.

"How did you get that armor?" The guard asked him nervously. He was obviously intimidated to be near Scorpion.

"This is your one chance to leave this room right now with your life." Scorpion said to the guard. He saw the fear in his eyes. Scorpion had no desire to kill someone who didn't fully have evil in his heart. The guard trembled as he heard this. The guard turned and walked back out of the room.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Get in there and shackle him!"

"No…no sir, He…that's not the same ninja we threw in." the younger guard muttered nervously. The fatter guard raised his hand and laid into his younger counter-part for his cowardice. The young one fell to the floor, dropping the shackles. The fat one grabbed the shackles and turned and looked into the cell. Nothing but utter darkness, there was visible sign of Scorpion. The guard walked in slowly, making sure to take notice of his immediate surroundings. The guard continued to walk forward, each step drawing him deeper into the darkness. He finally made his way to the middle of the room. He stopped, his heart starting to race. A cold sweat ran from his brow, he began to hyperventilate. As he drew breath faster and faster, the door slammed shut. He screamed in horror.

"Come here fat boy!" the sound of a chain being thrown echoed, the guard was impaled before he could cry out in terror. The younger guard, slowly gaining his senses staggered to his feet. He listened as he heard his superior beg for mercy. Finally he saw the metal door began to glow an orange hue. His partner was thrown through it, his corpse a bloody and burnt mess. The smell of burning flesh soon rushed into the guards nostrils, gagging him. He looked to the door, Scorpion emerged from the room. He looked at the guard and then flames consumed him and he disappeared. The guard fled the palace after that. He had stared down the force that for so long was known as Shao Kahn's personal assassin.


	10. Inferno Scorpion Vs Dark Lord Shao Kahn

The crowd roared, a beast of colossal proportions ripped away at helpless farmers turned warriors. This spectacle was to feed the blood lust of the crowd. Shao Kahn had let it be known that he would face Scorpion in Mortal Kombat. Word had spread quickly throughout Lei Chen and nearby communities. A vast majority swarmed to support their emperor. Yet dispersed throughout the crowd were the ones who had witnessed Scorpion's open defiance to Shao Kahn. They came to support the one who had given them courage to stand up against the tyrant and his followers. Kahn sat on his throne as he watched the three surviving farmers continue to fight the monster. After what seemed like hours to Kahn they took the monster down. The crowd sprinkled a mix of praises and jeers, some got the blood they wanted to see. Others wanted more. Kahn stood from his throne and placed his left fist against his hip and raised his right hand to silence the crowd. A hush fell over as the emperor summoned the three battered warriors over to him. They kneeled before him.

"You all fought valiantly for your lives, slayed the beast. Sadly, this isn't what I wanted to see!." Kahn raised his hand and summoned his war hammer. The crowd applauded for the slaughter of the helpless farmers. Others were disturbed at the show of brutality. Kahn put the hammer over his shoulder and held his other hand up. The crowd cheered on their beloved emperor. The one's who had watched Scorpion's victory over the guards began to lose hope their hero would arrive. Kahn continued to wave at the crowd as they began to chant his name. During this ordeal, none had looked to the sky. Clouds had darkened out the sun. Shadow began to fall across the coliseum. Kahn noticed the change in light, he put his hand and hammer down and looked up. A hush quickly fell throughout the crowd. Minutes passed by when finally a roar of thunder was heard.

"Raiden?" Shao Kahn looked to the sky. The crowd quickly began to mumble. Would the God of Thunder be joining them for the fight was the topic most prevalent throughout the conversations. More time elapsed and nothing occurred. Shao Kahn finally decided to return to his throne. As the emperor sat down, lightning struck right in front of him. Rapidly more strikes hit the same spot, fire began to form from the bolts. The crowd looked on in awe, Kahn looked on intensely. One last strike drove the flames to an enormous height. From the flames ghosts began to run and scream, the ghosts were none other than Shirai Ryu. Kahn looked on into the flame and saw two eyes staring back at him. Finally, Scorpion stepped out from the flame. He held his arms out straight to his side. He closed his eyes and began to concentrate. The fire came into him and was absorbed, the ghosts that had been released began to head towards him. They became one with Scorpion as well. Kahn stood up and chuckled to himself and began to clap.

"Very impressive Scorpion, you had a little fire and light show. A shame you have such showmanship for the fight where you will finally die. You can finally join the rotting spirits of your clan and your precious family." Kahn mocked as he stood up and walked towards Scorpion.

"Through flames they were killed…through flames they are reborn." Scorpion said sternly. Kahn looked on at him. Scorpion was unlike the previous spectre he saw. He had a calm rage about him, unlike in previous encounters where his emotion's poured through him.

"Enough talking Scorpion. Time to die!" Kahn swung at Scorpion. The emperor connected and sent Scorpion flying a few feet from him. The crowd came to life, cheering as Shao Kahn had struck first. Scorpion jumped to his feet and ran at Shao Kahn. The emperor took a defensive stance and waited. As Scorpion drew near, he was sucked into the ground. A crackle of fire came from behind Kahn, he whipped around to clothesline Scorpion, but caught nothing but air.

"What the hell?" Kahn felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned, Scorpion threw a punch into his abdomen. He doubled over in pain, Scorpion reared back and threw a punch into his head, fracturing some of the emperors skull. Scorpion brought his hands together and raised them over Kahn's back. He brought his knee into Kahn's ribcage and brought his fists down onto his back. Kahn felt his bones cracking. The crowd looked on stunned. The fan's of Scorpion looked on in glee, their hero was doing it. Kahn fell to the ground, spitting up blood he began to crawl away. Scorpion pointed at him, a wall of hellfire appeared in front of him.

"There is no escape this time. No one can save you." Scorpion muttered as he walked over to Kahn. He stood behind him and put his hands to a knee level. He brought them up, fire began to consume Shao Kahn. The emperor screamed in agony. Scorpion began to cackle at the pain, finally he was taking revenge. He finally relented and backed away from him.

"Get up you piece of shit." Scorpion barked at him. Kahn came to his feet groggily.

"Face me!" Scorpion yelled at him. Kahn staggered awhile longer, Scorpion grew impatient and made his way over to him. When he was within reach, Kahn spun around and smashed Scorpion in the skull with his war hammer.

"How fucking stupid are you ninja? You think that little barrage was really enough to kill me?" Kahn began to laugh as the crowd began to chant his name once more. Scorpion had fallen to the ground grasping his head. Kahn reached down and picked up the ninja by his neck, he brought his head back and then rammed it into Scorpion's. Little by little Scorpion could feel his bone shattering as Kahn continued to ram his head into his. Finally the emperor threw him face first into the dirt. Scorpion lay in a mix of his own blood and dirt as he heard the laughter of the crowd and Shao Kahn. He rolled himself over, he stared off into the sky. The laughter was drowned out with the voices of his clan. He looked to his side, his vision was going blurry, but one thing was clear to him. His wife and his child. He heard their words of encouragement.

"Hanzo, you have the ability. Lure him into a false sense of security. Show him why you are The Scorpion, my love." Kana said as she disappeared.

"Papa, I know you have the power. I love you papa." Jubei said as he disappeared. Tears formed in Scorpion's eyes. He looked to the sky once more, then a bludgeoning pain shot through his body. Shao Kahn had brought his war hammer down upon his femur, snapping it in half. Scorpion screamed in agony, the crowd roared in excitement once more as Kahn broke Scorpion's other leg. He waved to the crowd as they cheered him on. Kahn stepped on Scorpion's arm and bent down. He ripped his mask off to show the crowd his bare skull. He stood and showed off the mask as his trophy. He dropped the mask and grabbed Scorpion by the throat.

"No one can save you now Scorpion." Kahn said mockingly.

"Any last words?" Kahn said looking at the crowd then turning slowly to look on at Scorpion.

"Look into my eyes." Scorpion muttered. Shao Kahn had finished turning his head when a bright, red flash blinded him. Kahn dropped his hammer and rubbed his eyes furiously. He felt a burn in them unlike any before. He felt a dry, hot heat on his skin.

"Has the weather turned once more?" Kahn said as he rubbed his eyes one last time and opened them. His mouth dropped. He still saw his beloved crowd but with them were oni, but he also saw clouds of dark red, jagged, wretched mountains in the distance, meteors falling from the sky.

"What have you done Scorpion?" Kahn said still looking on in shock.

"I've welcomed you home." A dark voice said from behind Kahn. Kahn turned and saw Scorpion. His armor glowing from being imbued with the powers of hell, he was fully healed. Kahn looked on as Scorpion's mask burst onto his skull. The faceplate slapping across his mandible, the black hood coming up and covering his head. Scorpion had been reborn. Kahn reached for his war hammer as Scorpion crossed his arms. His hammer moved further and further away. Finally it was lifted into the air and flew as if someone had thrown it. Kahn attempted to use his black magic to stop it, but Scorpion grabbed him by the throat.

"Not here Kahn." Scorpion said as he lifted him and began to choke him. Kahn grabbed Scorpion by throat and began to choke him back as well. Slowly he was able to put his feet on the ground as Scorpion's strength weakened. As Kahn gained the upper hand, Scorpion brought his outside hand palm first into his elbow, breaking his arm. Scorpion was immediately released as Shao Kahn grabbed his arm. He tried to heal himself with his black magic, but it was to no avail. Scorpion laughed as Shao Kahn looked at his arm in horror.

"You idiot, you're in my reality now. Those silly little powers don't work in my domain." Scorpion laughed as he walked to Kahn. He spun around and landed a roundhouse kick into Kahn's broken arm. Kahn fell to his knee. The oni in the crowd began to cheer on Scorpion as did his followers. The rest of the crowd looked on in a mix of horror and shock, they were witnessing the end of Shao Kahn. Scorpion pointed at Kahn. Kahn felt an intense burn in his legs, he fell to his back hitting his legs to try and stop the burn, he pounded his legs with his healthy arm until both were broken and his knuckles were bleeding. Kahn lay in agony as he looked on at Scorpion. The two warriors stared on at one another, a fog began to creep in, the warriors became shrouded in the mist. The crowd could no longer make out either. They began to wait to see what would come of their emperor. Kahn saw Scorpion's eyes beginning to glow and the spectre began to walk towards him. Kahn was lifted into the air by unseen forces. Kahn's vision went black for a moment and then came back. To his horror stood Scorpion and every member of the Shirai Ryu.

"Feel the power of the greatest clan to have inhabited Outworld Kahn. We are the Shirai Ryu." With Scorpion's last words Kahn felt thousands of fists and kicks go into him. The barrage left Kahn's body broken and bruised. The fog lifted from them, they both looked out into the crowd. Half excited and half in horror.

"Say it." Scorpion ordered.

"No…I I won't…you can't" Kahn pleaded.

"I said say it!" Scorpion's eyes began to glow and tear Kahn's flesh apart internally. Kahn finally gave in.

"Finish him!" He coughed up. Scorpion laughed, apparently Kahn would never admit to his loss.

Scorpion grabbed both of his arms and jumped up pressing his feet on Kahn's chest. He screamed in agony as Scorpion ripped his limbs from his body and threw them to the oni. Scorpion took his mask off and let loose hellfire onto Shao Kahn's leg's. Scorpion grabbed him by the throat with one hand and unmasked the emperor with the other and held him up as he burned. The crowd began to laugh at Kahn's hideously scarred face, the fire stopped at Kahn's knees. Finally Scorpion threw the body in the air, Kahn barely breathing. He felt a spear pierce his chest, Scorpion tossed Kahn into the edge of the arena and pulled his spear back. With it came Shao Kahn's heart. The coliseum returned to normal as Kahn's body hit the ground. The fans looked on at Scorpion as he gripped Shao Kahn's heart. He squeezed and it exploded into a bloody mess in his hand.

"Fatality." Scorpion mumbled to himself. He saw the doors to the arena open and he made his way out of the coliseum. The fans were quick to make their way out of the stands and to try and find Scorpion. The group of followers Scorpion had amassed were eager to find them but he could not be found. A guard who had opened the door looked to see if Scorpion was making his way out. There was nothing left but ash.


	11. EpilogueThe Deadly Alliance

Scorpion found himself sitting on a cliff staring out over mountain range. The death of Shao Kahn had returned his lost honor, he had avenged himself for the countless murders he had made in the name of the tyrant. But still he felt an emptiness. He had promised to protect the innocent, something he still planned to do. As he sat and thought of where he should go from here, he felt a strangers presence behind him.

"What do you seek?" Scorpion asked not even turning to the stranger.

"I have come to offer an alliance Scorpion, I have heard of your conquests within the past few months and the motivation for it. I know we traditionally have not seen eye to eye. But I come to offer peace between us. We both wish to serve for good in the world. For once we are both on the same side." The cloaked stranger said to him.

"What do you have to offer me that would make me want to join you?" Scorpion had gotten to his feet and faced the stranger.

"Hattori." The stranger pulled down his hood. It was Kuai Liang, the younger Sub-Zero.


End file.
